Mío
by Nathiiytaah Black
Summary: Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía. Basado en "Mine" de Taylor Swift.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia esta basada en la canción "Mine" de Taylor Swift. Yo no tengo fines de lucro con esta historia, sólo busco entretención.**

Entro y me siento con la cabeza en cualquier parte, recordando cosas que quizás sería mejor no recordar…

De pronto, él se acerca a mi mesa para preguntar que quiero. Al alzar la vista nos contemplamos mutuamente durante un instante. Puedo ver su reluciente piel bronceada, sus dientes blancos relampagueando en una sonrisa y sus ojos negros, profundos mirando con atención.

Yo estoy temerosa, siempre con miedo a caer. Preguntándome por qué molestarnos en el amor si nunca dura.

Comenzaste a conversarme, preguntarme de mi vida y contarme de la tuya. "Soy Renesmee" digo cuando preguntas mi nombre. Tú sonríes y respondes "Jacob" mientras tomas mi mano y la besas.

Empezamos a salir, caminamos por la playa, reímos. Me gusta como me siento contigo. Estábamos sentados al lado del agua, pusiste tu brazo a mi alrededor por primera vez. Hiciste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía.

Te preocupas por mí y eso me gusta, me abrazas con verdadero cariño. Puede que esto si funcione, quizás el amor no tiene que ser malo.

Puedo ver que en el futuro tenemos un mundo juntos, hay una caja con mis cosas en tu lugar.

Supiste conocerme, averiguamos nuestros secretos y aprendiste lo que me molestaba. Me prometiste que nunca cometeríamos lo errores de mis padres.

_Vi a mis padres gritarse en la cocina, ellos pensaban que no los veía pero si lo hice. Estaban furiosos. Ellos no paraban y yo comencé a llorar, corrí para que no me vieran y salí de casa. Ellos nunca supieron que yo los vi. Se separaron e intentaron darme excusas baratas, aún así, nunca les creí._

Salimos y paseamos en bote, en la misma playa de siempre, allá donde tu vives en La Push. Te miro con amor y admiración al igual que tú a mi. Me distraigo y al darme la vuelta estás ahí mirándome sonriente, tienes algo sobre la mano. Miro fijamente y sí, es eso.

"Cásate conmigo" pides tomándome la mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te amo" respondo a la vez que me lanzo a tus brazos y tus labios.

¿Recuerdas? Estábamos sentados al lado del agua, pusiste tu brazo a mi alrededor por primera vez. Hiciste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía.

Nos mudamos a vivir juntos, pintamos la casa, nos pintamos y nos besamos. Danzamos de alegría, de amor. Nos amamos con locura, somos felices al fin. El amor si existe.

Luego de un tiempo, teníamos facturas que pagar, no teníamos nada planeado. Cuando se hizo difícil de llevar. Sí, esto es lo que yo pensaba…

¿Recuerdas? Todas las luces de la ciudad sobre el agua, me viste empezar a creer por primera vez. Hiciste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado. Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía.

Son las 2:30 AM, estamos peleando y gritándonos, igual que mis padres. Todo se me escapa de las manos, salgo corriendo llorando y tú corres detrás de mí.

Comienzo a prepararme para un adiós, para el fin, porque es lo único que yo conozco. La historia se repite.

Me tomaste por sorpresa, me tomaste de las manos e hiciste que te mirara. Yo lloraba más y más. Me tomaste con suavidad por las mejillas y dijiste "Nunca te dejaré".

Y dijiste: "Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados al lado del agua, y cada vez que te miro es como la primera vez. Me enamoré de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado. Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía"

Me abrazaste fuerte en ese momento y te besé con cariño. "Te amo, Jake". "Te amo, Nessie".

Esto sé que durará por siempre, nunca volveremos atrás.

Y es que nuestro amor es eterno, no cometeremos errores del pasado ni los que cometieron mis padres.

Ahora te observo sentado en la cama, lleno de plumas en la cabeza con nuestros dos pequeños revoloteando alrededor, con almohadas en las manos. Los abrazas con cariño al igual que a mi, acaricias mi vientre que tiene a nuestro nuevo pequeño.

Salimos a la playa nuevamente, allí donde pasábamos siempre. Recordamos viejos momentos y vivimos los nuevos.

Me hiciste creer en el amor, me hiciste sentir amor. Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.

Porque tú eres mío

¿Lo crees? puedo verlo. Ahora sí puedo verlo de verdad.

_Mío_

**Hola! Esta es mi primera publicación, no es mi primer escrito pero los demás están en proceso xD.**

**Estaba escuchando esta canción de Taylor Swift y me enamoré. Así que automáticamente pensé en mi pareja favorita y escribí esto :D Espero les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews plis :) Saludos!**


End file.
